Dispensing containers for holding liquid shampoo, liquid soap, and other liquids used in bathrooms for convenient dispensing of the liquid involved are well known in the art. Some of these containers have been provided with metallic brackets or the like together with suitable screws for securing the container to a bathroom wall. There has not been, to applicant's knowledge, however, a convenient dispensing container arrangement which can be readily affixed to a tile wall, such as the wall adjacent to a bathtub or the wall of a stall shower of such design that securement can be effected without in any way damaging the wall or requiring screwdrivers or the like and also wherein a convenient grouping of the containers together can be accomplished so that several different liquids are readily available from essentially the same area.